


The Library

by iNiGmA



Series: Drarryland: Chapters of Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Department of Mysteries, Drama & Romance, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Future, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry draco - Freeform, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iNiGmA/pseuds/iNiGmA
Summary: Lost in the Department of Mysteries, Draco accidentally finds the library of Wizard and Witch Biographies, where each and every person's biography exists... already finished. Perhaps it can answer his questions about Harry... or will it just leave him questioning even more?





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble 2 — Bonus: Harry or Draco stumbles upon something in the Department of Mysteries - either 1) he is hit with a Narrator's Curse and suddenly has a person's voice in his head as if his life were a story -OR- 2) he finds the library of Wizard and Witch Biographies, where each and every person's biography exists already finished. Write what happens the next day. Must include excerpts from the Biography.
> 
> Word count: 1376 of 1379
> 
> Thanks to Animalium and Jill Klein for betaing!
> 
> Rated for language.

**_Drabble 2: The Library_ **

.

The house was dark. Gloomy.

Harry walked through it, glancing around in concern. Empty? Well, that couldn't be good.

"Draco?" he called softly. "Are you in here?"

There was no response. Not. Good.

"Draco?" he tried again, his voice echoing across the cavernous foyer. "You haven't shown up to work… everyone's worried."

Silence.

"Draco! Come the bloody hell out! You're worrying me, all right? If you don't show up, I'm going to have the Missing Persons team print your face on every magical milk carton! I swear, if you don't –"

"Harry."

He whirled around, his eyes searching through the looming shadows until he spotted Draco standing in the darkness.

"Draco!" His voice cracked in relief. "Why are you standing there like that? Are you trying to give me a–"

"Panic attack?" Draco supplied, finishing his sentence.

"Er – yeah," Harry said. "We've all been–"

"Worried about my whereabouts?"

"Yes, exactly." Harry tilted his head in confusion at Draco's choice of words. "Exactly what I was going to say."

He took several steps towards Draco through the murky room and tripped over a chair laden with books with a painful bang. At exactly the same moment, Draco said, " _Immobulus!_ " freezing the chair in place. Then he threw a small glass vial at Harry, which Harry caught reflexively as he rubbed his smarting knee.

"Essence of Dittany," Draco said calmly.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he glanced down to see that his robes had torn open and his knee was bleeding. He dribbled several drops of Dittany on it, watching the wound close immediately.

"OK," he said, staring at Draco. "How did you – what the _hell_ is going on, Draco?"

"Harry," Draco said, still in that oddly calm voice, "would you like to know the day you die?"

* * *

_Where the fuck was he?_

This was the only question on Draco Malfoy's mind as he walked through stacks and stacks of books that seemed to go on forever. He turned a corner, found more stacks and more books, and scowled.

 _Bloody Department of Mysteries!_ This was _definitely_ the last time he was going down here. He didn't even know there _was_ a library down here, much less one that extended several levels down into the subbasements of the Ministry.

He trailed his wandlight over a metal plaque posted to the edge of the nearest stack. _Wizard and Witch Biographies_.

Draco slipped down the aisle, his footsteps the only sound in the hush of the stacks. Fuck. He was _entirely_ bloody lost.

He let his wand trail across the books. They seemed to go on forever, stretching slowly from the A's to the B's, the C's… He stopped by the D's, pulling out a thick book labeled: _0144924109273402: Albus Dumbledore_. The old codger's biography! Fascinating. He flipped open its dusty pages.

"Albus Dumbledore," he read aloud, "born 12th July, 1881. Died 30th June, 1997. Albus was a man of many disparate lives woven together like threads to form a rope that bound together the old and the new, the good and the evil, the peace and the war. Let us begin, then, on a muggy day in July, when Kendra Dumbledore went into labor amidst… _UGH!_ "

He slammed the book shut, enveloping his face in a dusty cloud, and coughed as he stuck it back on the shelf. Well, nothing like a graphic description of labor. Ugh. Vaginas. He shook his head violently to clear it and glanced at the next book: _0144924109273102: Aberforth Dumbledore._

Against his better judgement, he slipped it off the shelf and flipped that one open too.

"Aberforth Dumbledore," he read, "born 15th April, 1884. Died… _Died?!_ "

He froze, his eyes scanning the page. Not only was he quite sure Aberfoth was still alive, having seen the chap only last Thursday when he and Harry had dropped by the Hog's Head for an uncomfortable lunch – which had cemented Draco's feelings that they would probably _not_ be getting back together – but the book listed a date in the future _. Far in the future._

"What the fuck?"

He pulled several more books from the shelves at random and skimmed through them, his eyes widening in shock. Before he was aware of it, he had made his way down the stacks, pulling down more tomes, until the floor was littered with piles of books thrown about so haphazardly that they would probably give Hermione Granger a heart attack.

But it didn't matter. Because in his hands he held: _8235192815368280: Draco Malfoy_ and _8235192815368292: Harry Potter._

He contemplated them both. _Did he dare?_

Did he _want_ the answers?

_Did Harry still love him?_

The lure was too strong. He let the books fall open, his silver-grey eyes widening as he perused their contents.

He had no recollection of how he found his way out of the Department of Mysteries.

* * *

"Would you like to know the day you die?" Draco asked Harry now. Calmly.

"Er – " Harry said, eyeing him in confusion. "Are you – er – OK, Draco? I know our lunch didn't go too well last week, and I'm so sorry for running out, but I don't think I've given you just cause to… _kill me_?"

"I understand," Draco said, still in the same voice. "You have to work, Harry, it's very important. You have an important job."

"We both have an important…" Harry began.

"But I know things, Harry," Draco continued. "Lots of very interesting things. Would you like to know some of them?"

"Er–"

"Would you like to know about your three children?"

"My _what_?"

"James," Draco said. "Albus. Lily. Merlin, Potter, you're so unoriginal. Hasn't anyone ever told you?"

"Have you been… drinking, Draco?" Harry said. "I haven't any children. What are you on about?"

"Wouldn't Ginevra want to name some herself?"

"Ginevra… _you mean Ginny?!_ What are you talking about. I'm _gay_ , remember?"

"Sure you are," Draco said. "I can't believe you've been playing with my heart all this time, Harry."

Harry's jaw dropped. "You're mental," he said. "You've lost your mind. I'm taking you to St. Mungo's."

" _No, Harry!_ " Draco cried dramatically. "Stay back!"

Harry paused, midway to Draco. His eyes grew hard. "You've been in the library. _Haven't you?_ "

"So what if I have?!" Draco cried. "You're questioning it even now, aren't you? Your sexuality! You've been seeing Ginny! _Did you ever even love me at all or was I just some experiment?!_ The book doesn't specify, by the way, so I'm asking."

"Of course I loved you!" Harry said, stepping closer. "I _still_ love you! You were my first… Draco, _please!_ "

"You're a liar, Potter!"

Harry stepped right up to Draco and grabbed his arm, staring into his eyes. "Draco, look at me."

Against his better judgement, Draco turned his eyes to Harry's, meeting his brilliant green eyes, losing himself. Fuck, Harry was so beautiful.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly, " _I am_." Abruptly, he raised his wand and jammed it to Draco's head. Draco's eyes widened, then went blank. He collapsed into Harry's arms, who lowered him to the floor, then took out a vial of potion and dribbled some into Draco's mouth.

"He knows," Harry said calmly, bringing his wand to his temple. "I had to give him the sedative." He paused, listening. "He's read through my whole cover…. No, of course he doesn't know the real… Yes, boss, I'll take care of it."

He pointed his wand at Draco, murmuring several words. Then he waited in silence for the blond to wake. When Draco finally did, Harry grinned brightly.

"Draco! I was worried... Are you OK?"

"Harry? What happened? I dreamt you married Ginny, and you have children, and…"

"Don't be silly!" Harry said. "I'd _never_ marry Ginny! I love _you_ , Draco."

"I love you too," Draco said happily, his eyes lighting up. "Thank Merlin, I thought we were done…"

"No, way. In fact, let's make up."

He leaned down, planting his lips on Draco's.

Draco kissed him back. Here he was, with the love of his life at last. He wasn't sure why he was on the floor of his house… or why he _really_ wanted to go to the library, of all places…

Or why, suddenly, Harry seemed a tad scary.

But it probably didn't matter.

Right?


End file.
